Adesa One-Shots
by SupernaturalGamer
Summary: One shots for possible my biggest OTP. They are so cute together and I thought I'd write this series of one-shots. Adam (skydoesminecraft) and Alesa one-shots. Chapter 1: 'I fell in love the way you fall asleep: slowly, and then all at once
1. I fell in love the way you fall asleep

**Inspired by the 'The Fault In Our Stars' quote: 'I fell in love how you fall asleep.' Sorry if I get a few events and when they happened mixed up.**

**Alesa's POV**

I fell in love the way you fall asleep: slowly and then all at once.

It started off as a friendship. A brilliant friendship. We met in senior year of highschool. We grew close and soon became great friends.

* * *

I started falling when I saw Adam, just after he and Dawn broke up. He was sitting in his room, in a corner, with tears streaming down his face.

He had loved her. She just broke up like it was nothing. And as I held Adam as he cried I felt my heart break. I promised never to let someone hurt him like this again.

* * *

I kept falling when my dad died. I was dating a guy at the time. He didn't come to the funeral. He didn't come when I needed him most.

Adam did. Adam held me as I cried, so alike to the scene that had caused me to start falling for him.

* * *

I continued falling when Seto released the news he was kicked. I remember him showing up at my doorstep, soaked in rain, saying "I screwed up Alesa."

I held onto him as he muttered about it. about how he "hadn't bothered checking up on him." and how he "never should have voted."

I held him as he fell asleep that night, worn out from his mutterings.

* * *

I kept falling deeper when he quit Team Crafted. He did the right thing, although he was a wreck when it happened.

He left because he didn't agree. That's all he said. But I knew what he meant.

He didn't agree with Seto being kicked. He didn't agree with how money hungry TC had become. And he sure as hell didn't agree with where TC was heading.

* * *

I fell completely when he kissed me. It had been a normal day up until he turned to me, and kissed me. I kissed back.

The kiss said it all: all the thank you's, the sorry's and the tears. All of our inside jokes, our feelings and all of the things left unsaid.

The kiss was us. And I couldn't wish for a better kiss.

* * *

I fell further when we went on our first date. I remember how nervous he looked. How he was so kind and didn't push anything. And I knew that this was the start of something great.

* * *

I fell deeper and deeper as he announced that we were dating. I sat there and looked at the comments. So many 'who's that?' and 'what's going on?' that I felt like laughing.

But I was too dizzy with love to do anything but sit there with him.

* * *

I'm still falling, as we do a livestream together. I laugh with him and the fans, and I feel complete. And then I see it. I see him reach into his pocket and pull out a ring box.

I watch as he tells me how much he loves me, how much he want to spend his life with me and would I marry him. I answer him with a kiss.

The fans are going wild. Asking what my answer is, saying congratulations and they wish us the best of luck.

But I couldn't care less, as I look into the eyes of the man I love as he places the ring on my finger.

* * *

And i know I will keep falling. No matter what the world throws at us. I know I will still keep falling for my knight in shining budder armour.


	2. Rage

**A one-shot about what I thought it would have been like if Alesa was there for Adam when Dawn and he broke up. Mentioned briefly in my previous one-shot, now a full fledged thing. Hope you enjoy. Some of the scenes are very similar to a newsroom episode. **

**Alesa's POV**

You know what it's like when the person you love breaks up with you? When you suddenly and completely fall apart? When it feels like you are breaking into a million pieces and you will never be put together again?

Yeah, well I was watching this unfold with Adam. Dawn had just broken up with him and he was a mess.

When I saw the tweet about it, I immediately came over. Adam was my friend and he had just gone through a break up that was no doubt, harsh and horrible. And although the tweet never said, I knew it was Dawn who broke up with him.

I went to his parents' house. I knew he'd be there. He'd be there because he wouldn't be able to stand the sight of his and Dawn's house. I guess just Dawn's now.

When I knock, it is his foster mother who opens it. She has a sad look in her eyes and she just points to the stairs. I go up the stairs to his room and knock softly.

No answer, but I can softly hear sobs coming from the room. I open the door and walk into the dark room.

I can barely make out his hunched over silhouette in the dark. He's in the corner. In the corner, with his legs pulled up and his arms wrapped around him.

Normally I would call one of his other friends to ell me out, like Ty or maybe even Jason. But I knew Adam wouldn't appreciate them seeing him. So instead I just walk further in, shut the door behind me, and walk over to Adam.

I sit down next to him and he just rolls his eyes over to look at me. I see a few tear marks down his face and it makes me curse Dawn. How could she do that to one of the nicest people I know?

How could she do that to Adam?

We sit for a while. In silence.

After a while I need to break the silence. Somehow the silence, despite what it implies is deafening.

"Why are you here?"

"Just hanging out. Dawn's in my house. Our house."

"You can't share an house with her after what happened."

"I know, I just don't have anywhere to go. What should I do?" He looks at me fully now. There is sadness and regret in his eyes and I can't help but hate Dawn.

"I don't know."

"I just wish everybody would slow down and just let me catch up. Because I'm down here. I could never have seen this coming. I mean she was a nice girl. I totally trusted her." More tears stream down his face and one sob escapes before he can silence himself.

"It's alright." It's the only thing I could say. The only thing I could think of. But it was true. At least it would be soon. Soon it would all be ok.

Adam just looks at me.

* * *

"The lion walks up to a zebra and he says: 'You know what zebra? You are a ridiculous looking animal. You're half black, half white, half horse, half donkey. Look at me. I'm rough, I'm tough, I'm king of the jungle.' The zebra just rolls his eyes and walks away. The lion comes to a giraffe and he says: 'You know what giraffe? You are a ridiculous looking animal. You have a long neck and little horns. Look at me. I'm rough, I'm tough, I'm king of the jungle.' The giraffe just rolls his eyes and walks away. Next the lion comes to a frog. He says to the frog: 'You know what frog, you are a ridiculous looking animal. You're green and you're slimy. Look at me. I'm rough, I'm tough, I'm king of the jungle.' The frog then says: 'Hey screw you, I've been sick."

I laugh. Adam's joke was funny and well, I was just glad he could make jokes right now. It is a change from earlier when I had to hug him as he cried himself dry at irregular intervals.

There is a bit of silence and then he says. "I'm feeling so intensely something and I don't know what it is."

"You're feeling rage."

"Oh I wish I was feeling rage. It'd be able to trump the humiliation and I could get up. I think I live here now."

"What if I could promise you humiliation always turns to rage?"

"How long does it take? How long is the evolution? How long is the conversion from larva to-"

"I get what you're saying."

"How long does it take?"

"Depends. For Germany it was 20-30 years. But for Wilde. E Coyote," we both start chuckling "he had a fast turn around."

We sit for a little while until Adam mutters. "I want to die."

"I know."

* * *

"Is this a good time to ask why you date girls like this?"

"No."

"It's not?"

"No." He says again. "Because there is no way of knowing they are like they are, until they are"

"No, I don't believe that."

"So you think I know they are like that and just don't care?"

"No I think you don't have a very high opinion of yourself and I want to know why."

He just stays silent.

* * *

"Where are you going?" I ask, as Adam gets up out of the corner.

"I'm going to the shop to buy a couple cartons of eggs. And maybe some toilet paper while I'm at it. And then I'm going to Dawn's house."

He gets to the door and then looks at me.

"I made it to the rage phase."


	3. Important Update must read

This update will be in all of my stories. When you've read it once you don't need to read it anymore.

Okay, so I've changed my account name slightly. Sorry for any confusion it is still me however. That is really all I have to say except I will be broadening my stories to all gaming youtubers. And from now on not all stories will be supernatural.

That is all.


End file.
